


Lunch Friends

by Shadowfishy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfishy/pseuds/Shadowfishy
Summary: Chiaki finds a new friend in Adonis after having no place to sit at lunch. A one-shot, platonic Adochia fluff.





	Lunch Friends

“Thank you!” A tray of fries balanced precariously on hero’s muscular arms. In the other hand, a giant bottle of sports drink was clutched firmly. Chiaki smiled as he received the fries from the food server that day. His appreciation was always expressed with a chipper ‘thank you!’ and a bright closed lip smile. Regardless of Chiaki’s mood that day, he would always make certain that he smiled when he expressed thanks. It only took a few moments out of his day to potentially brighten another’s, and oftentimes the scent of food, especially his favorite fries, would put him in a good mood anyway, so he really didn’t have to try hard to smile.

Tray still shakily perched upon his left arm, Chiaki practically skips towards a table to sit down. However, just as he was about to take a seat, another student cuts in front of him, stealing the seat from right in front of him. Chiaki frowns momentarily, then shrugs his shoulders. What is he to do? They did get there first after all. Still, this left Chiaki in an awkward predicament.

Warm eyes scanned the layout of tables in front of him. It seemed as though Chiaki had shown up late for lunch, and there wasn’t a single table unoccupied. Students were chatting away, some eating more voraciously than others, and it was hard for Chiaki to desire sitting with any of these people, fearing that his loud presence would bother them. He had every right to think so of course, as he was often told, even by his friends, that he could sometimes come off as overbearing and loud. Chiaki didn’t want to intrude on any stranger’s meal time.

He was about to surrender, opting to go eat indoors, perhaps somewhere privately where he couldn’t be a bother to anybody, when he caught a shock of purple hair out of the corner of his eye. That color hair was certainly hard to mistake. 

“Ah, Otogari!!” Chiaki called out, immediately rushing over to him. The quieter male’s eyes looked up from a giant hunk of meat. Adonis was too preoccupied with his food to care about the other’s high energy. Chiaki noticed that there was an empty seat across the table from where Adonis sat, eyes immediately locking onto it. “Are you eating alone? Would you perhaps like some company? I could eat with you if you’d like…” Chiaki wasn’t really asking for Adonis’ sake, but rather his own. It would be nice not to eat alone, and he did consider Adonis a relatively good acquaintance, perhaps even friend? Though, it would be hard to explain ‘friend’, as Chiaki had been told he was quick to throw that label around with his relationships. It wasn’t his fault he often considered people his friends…

Adonis simply nods, gesturing to the seat across from him. Adonis didn’t mind Chiaki’s company, and though he agreed with some of the things others said about Chiaki, he felt that Chiaki was harmless and rather easy to get along with. That, and Chiaki was still his senpai after all, so he would get along with him regardless. 

The two boys said nothing for quite some time, Adonis’ eating slightly louder than Chiaki’s. The two of them were clearly very interested in their respective foods, a slight smile spreading across each of their faces as they ate. Chiaki was perfectly fine with this situation. He wasn’t alone, Adonis seemed happy, and he himself was rather pleased at the taste of his favorite food.

“I am glad to make your acquaintance Morisawa-senpai.”

Chiaki coughed, confused at first, not sure whether he’d just imagined Adonis speaking to him. However, Adonis was looking straight at him for the first time, his attention removed from the mostly-eaten meat on the plate in front of him. Adonis had indeed spoken to him after all!

“Ah, I’m glad to eat with you too Otogari! I’m sorry I don’t talk to you often… I do enjoy your presence though! I’m just often very busy, but if you ever want to talk to me about anything, all you have to do is tell me! You could tex-...” Wait, texting Chiaki would be nearly impossible for Adonis. He had forgotten Adonis’ trouble with technology, and doubted that Adonis would be able to, or feel comfortable with, texting Chiaki constantly. “Uh. You can always just let me know. Even to eat! We must both make sure we’re eating healthy and staying in shape so we do not let anybody down, right? Wahaha, Otogari, have you been eating your vegetables?”

Adonis grunts, smiling at the sudden ‘dad’ attitude of his senior. “Yes, Morisawa-senpai. But isn’t it me that should be asking you that?” Adonis’ hand reaches out to seize a single fry from Chiaki’s plate. “Though fries are potatoes, I don’t think this counts as being part of a “healthy” diet. Yet this is your favorite food, right? You certainly don’t seem to ever… Ah…” Adonis hesitates, knowing that the next words that were to come out of his mouth might offend Chiaki. It would certainly offend a girl, so his sisters had informed him long ago.

Chiaki laughed, thinking he knew what Adonis was getting at. “Gain weight? You can say it, it’s not a problem Otogari! Yes, well… I eat a balanced diet aside from the fries, and I’m very, very, very!!! Active. So I guess I just burn everything off.”

Adonis nodded, accepting Chiaki’s explanation. “You are always moving. And very warm, even during the winter… It’s quite, impressive.”

Chiaki laughed again, rather flattered by Adonis’ observations. Despite not having spoken much, Adonis definitely knew a bit about Chiaki. It made his heart swell just a bit to have learned Adonis wasn’t as quite a stranger as he had initially thought. “But you are very studious yourself Otogari! I always see you helping out others, and producer-san! And when you’re not busy, you’re playing your ocarina so captivatingly, or reading a book. You work hard too, Otogari!”

At these compliments, Adonis’ cheeks grew slightly warm. This sort of flattery was one of Adonis’ weak points, especially hearing such kind words from a senior not in his unit. How embarrassing to be praised so much by Chiaki. “Th-Thank you, Morisawa-senpai!”

“Wahaha! Otogari, are you embarrassed by my compliments? You shouldn’t be! Everybody deserves a compliment where it’s due! Don’t feel uncomfortable!” Chiaki dared to reach out to squeeze one of Adonis’ arms in an attempt at being encouraging. 

“Ah, I’m thankful all the same Morisawa-senpai.” Adonis doesn’t really know how to ‘thank’ him clearly, so he takes a piece of unbitten meat and slides it over to Chiaki’s tray, eliciting laughter from the older male. 

“You know, Otogari. It would be nice to talk to you more. I noticed you were eating alone. Where is the rest of UNDEAD?”

“Sakuma-senpai and Hakaze-senpai are busy putting together preparations for our next performance. I believe Oogami went to walk his dog. So I am here eating alone. I don’t mind the silence. It helps digestion. When I was finished, I planned to go to the Library to read. There’s a book of poetry that I found interesting hiding among the science fiction books.”

Chiaki leaned forward, elbows resting against the top of the table. He was hanging off of every word his new friend spoke. “Ah, poetry? Are you interested in poetry? I’m more into comic books and manga but… Poetry is interesting too when it’s very deep and has a lot of emotion from the writer. Sometimes writing is quite interesting when the writer’s emotions are brought forth into their writing. But ah…” Chiaki looked down at his fries, suddenly slightly disinterested. 

Adonis’ eyebrow rose, noticing the sudden shift in emotion of his senpai. “Did I upset you Morisawa-senpai?”

“N-No! Of course not, Otogari. Actually, I was wondering…” Now would be his shot. “Would you like to go to the Library after school? I’d like it if you could show me the book. Maybe we can read it together?”

Adonis hummed for a few moments. “Are you sure, Morisawa-senpai? Are you not busy? I do not want you to feel obligated to spend time with me. Surely your schedule is very busy. Were you not in the infirmary not too long ago? That must’ve put you behind schedule.”

True. It had put him a day behind schedule, due to him tripping during basketball practice and smacking his head with a stray basketball… But he was fine now! And the work he’d had to do that day quickly got resolved the day after. Still, it was surprising that Adonis knew about that. He wondered how exactly he knew about that.

“Hakaze-senpai told me. He told me he found it hilarious and laughed. I hope you’re okay…”

So that explained that… “A-Ah, yes! It was just a small injury! I’m fine, thank you for asking Otogari! But, I am sure of my offer. If it would not bother you, I’d like to accompany you. Talk to you more, you understand?”

“I would… Very much like that.” Adonis smiles softly, a piece of food somehow had made it into his mouth when Chiaki wasn’t looking, and it was evident by Adonis’ puffed out cheek that he was eating. This made Chiaki smile back.

“Then I will see you later today! Wahaha, Otogari, we’ll have quite a lot of fun, I’m sure of it!” Chiaki stood from the table, the sheer force and energy of his action causing the tray to clatter against the table loudly. 

Chiaki turned to leave, but then swivels his head around, leaning closer to Adonis’ ear. This startles the purple-haired boy, causing him to instinctively pull back just a bit before realizing Chiaki had something he wanted to tell him quietly.

“Um… Otogari? Thank you for letting me eat with you today. It means a lot! I really look forward to talking to you more.” Chiaki beamed at the younger, then instinctively reaches out a closed fist in the other’s direction.

Chiaki initially expected Adonis to react confusedly to his gesture, but to Chiaki’s surprise, Adonis immediately bumps his fist with Adonis’ own, smiling all the while. Chiaki practically lets out a pleased low-pitched squeal at this, feeling that he and Adonis truly were bonding. This was good news! 

“Ahaha, then I’ll see you later for sure Otogari!” With that, Chiaki picked up the last of his fries, popped them into his mouth and dashed off, his mood improving hundredfold. Had he just made plans with a new friend? With Adonis Otogari, a junior from a different unit no less! Chiaki’s day had definitely improved!


End file.
